Our spot
by desichan17
Summary: OMFG 3rdxsaso! it was a request from a friend a hidden love X3


Sasori yawned and sat up from bed

Sasori yawned and sat up from bed. In a single motion he threw off his blankets and stood from bed. With a short yawn he walked over to his mirror. He stared at his reflection, running a hand though his messy crimson hair. His hand dropped to his side, he stared in the mirror tracing his small frame. He raised his hand, gently touching his pale chest. His skin was warm under his fingers touch. He poked it, the skin bent in a bit, and when he pulled his hand away there was small red spot, that quickly faded. His mouth curved in a frown and he turned his back to the mirror. He sighed and walked over to his closet, trading baggy gray sweats for black Capri's. Then he slid a white shirt over his chest. It framed his slim body. He folded his sweats and put them in his dresser, then walked out from his room.

As he headed down the hall to the kitchen, his feet making a soft pat as they hit the wooden floor.

He entered the room and grabbed an apple from the table, before turning to leave. "Ah, sasori" the boy turned and saw chiyo. The old woman smiled. "Sasori, would you like to come to the market with me?" he shook his head. "But why not?" the boy sighed, staring at the ground. "I have a new project im working one. I don't have time to fool around" the woman stared at the boy. His voice was soft like velvet, but cold like ice. She frown as she stared at him. "Sasori what happened to you? You use to be such a cheerful boy….but now all you do is stay in your room and work on puppets." She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're always so weary in the morning. Do you work the whole night? Is there something wrong?" he shook her hand off. "Im fine" he turned and walked to his room t stopped when chiyo called his name. "Hm?" the woman crossed her arms and narrowed her wrinkled eyes. "What? Im I no longer worth your words? I swear I don't know what's become of you. Your parents would be so ashamed of you" the boy stopped, his back stiffened. He turned and walked away towards the front door. "Im going out" before the old woman could talk to him, he slammed the door.

"kazekage-sama!!" the man turned, and saw a young man run up to him. "Ah, ryo. How are you this fine morning?" ryo smiled up at the taller man. He used his hand to flick some brown bangs from his face. "Some messengers would like to discuss about the upcoming chuunin exams." The man sighed. "I loath this meetings. I could be enjoying this wonderful weather" ryo smiled and looked up at the sky. It was perfectly clear, with a few fluffy clouds here and there. "Yes, its quite beautiful today….if you want I could go fro you" the man blinked in surprise. "a-are you sure?" 'but of course!" ryo gave him a big smile. "Come on, every one needs a day off" the man smiled and nodded his head, "ryo you're a true friend" the man chuckled as he stared at the taller man. "Man I don't get you" "hm?" the kazekage blinked at his friend. "You're young, handsome, friendly, heck you the kazekage! Yet you don't have a girlfriend" the man stiffened, but ryo didn't notice. "hey…whose' that?" the man followed his friends gaze.

There was a kid walking up the path that led to a cliff. Ryo blinked, but couldn't see for they were too far away. The kazekage turned to the man. "Um…I think im going to go for a stroll" he waved goodbye and headed to the cliff path.

Sasori sighed and hung his legs over the edge of the cliff. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows as he gently fixed one of his tiny puppets arms. He looked at it with dull eyes. Raising one hand, he controlled the puppet with charka stings. He watched with some amusement behind his eyes as the puppet walked across the redheads lap and over to the apple form his house. Its wooden hands picked up the fruit and walked it back over, dropping it in the boys lap. Sasori disconnected the strings, but caught it before it fell to the ground. He layed it in his lap, and picked up the apple, staring at his blurry reflection on its shiny skin.

Iyour parents would be so ashamed of you/I

His eyes narrowed, anger surged though his body. i damn that old hag. Damn her and that whole village. They can all go ROT!/i

Sasori blinked when he felt something wet on his hand. ihm?/i he looked over and saw why. His fist was clenched, bits of apple and juice were all over his hand. He crushed it. The boy sighed and shook his head, shaking off the remains of the fruit.

He stared at his fingers, how the sun reflected off the remaining juice. He sighed and lifted his fingers to his lips, gently licking off the sweet juice.

Memories of his parents started to fill his head.

He felt hot tears stream down his cheeks as he lifted his small puppet up.

"Sasori?"

The boy tilted his head back. There standing over him was none other then the kazekage. Sasori stared as the man took a seat next to him. "Don't worry im alone" he looked over and gasped when he saw tears. "Are you…crying?" sasori looked away, not meeting the mans eyes. "Greetings sensei" the man smiled and snatched up the small puppet. "My you are quite talented." Sasori said nothing, staring at his feet as he gently kicked them in the air. "Why were you crying?" the redhead looked up, then regretted it. He stared into the mans ember eyes. They were so enchanting. "I cut myself when trying to fix one of my puppets." The kazekage laughed at this. "You silly boy. During training I accidentally stabbed you with a kunai in the leg, and you didn't even whimper." He layed a gentle hand on the boys shoulder. "Please, tell me what's wrong?" sasori gulped and looked away. He knew his sensei had a gift. With his warm smile and enchanting eyes he could get anyone to do any of his biddings. Sasori admired and feared that trait. "i-I…." the boy just stared at the ground. The man sighed and tilted his head back, watching the sky. "I haven't seen you around the village much. You should go out more" he felt a smile creep up on his face. "I know many of the village girls fancy you" sasori made a small grunt at this. The man laughed softly. "Can you blame them? Your very handsome and have a natural charm" sasori's head snapped around and stared a the man, a light blush appeared on his pale cheeks. His sensei titled his head and smiled. "Aw! Scorpling you look so cute" sasori's eyes twitched at the name. Only his sensei could get away with that. Most would get hit in the face. Sasori sighed and stood. He tried to walk away, but the man stood and grabbed his hand before he could leave. "Why are you running away?" sasori said nothing, keeping his head down. "Please sasori don't go…cause then you'll be alone" the man stepped closer, still holding the boys hand. "I know if you leave you're going to go cry, alone. I know your afraid sasori. Afraid of the feeling. Ever since your parents passed you felt alone…like no one as worth your time…..but please don't think that way…your not alone" sasori gave him a sideways glace, new tears trailed down his cheeks. The man let go of sasori's hand, and wrapped his arm around the boy. He rest a hand on top of the boys red hair, the other gently rubbing his back. "Please don't cry" he rested his chin on the boys head as well. "You'll cloud your gorgeous eyes…besides a face as beautiful as yours should never be stained by tears" sasori blinked, his blush returning. His first instant told him to push the man away….and yet….sasori layed his head on the mans chest. "s-sensei" the man pulled away and smiled at the boy, kissing his forehead. He sighed and gently pressed there forehead together. "Its wrong….but I don't want this to end" sasori blinked, fully understanding. "But sensei…we're only 5 years apart. And…every night I sneak out to meet you here anyways." The man chuckled softly. "Good point. I guess this is our secret spot huh?" the redhead smiled softly and gave a slight nod. He may have a strong hate for the village, but the only one he felt anything's for as his sensei. And what he felt was strong. The man sighed and titled sasori's head up, gently kissing him. "You're so young….so pure….." the boy stared into the ember eyes he knew so well. "No one shall taint you, ill make sure of it" sasori smiled slightly. "If anyone iwas/i to taint me, id have to trust them, and you're the only one I trust" the man's smile grew and he kissed the boy once more. "Good to know" he pulled the boy into another hug. "Sasori….you have your whole life ahead of you, yet your heart is full of pain and anger. I doubt even my love can wash away what is already carved in your heart…..but I can try" he kissed the boys forehead, then gently stroked his head. "Ill try till the day I die…to turn you back into that smiling child who would always bug me" sasori blushed some more, but this time with a smile. He closed his eyes and gently gripped his sensei's shirt, burying his face in it.

How the boy wished this moment could be eternal.

But alas no…so instead they will both cherish every moment like it is their last.

Every hug will hold warmth

Every kiss will hold passion

Every though of each other will hold longing

Every touch will have desire

Every word, spoke or not, will have love.


End file.
